geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion II
Fusion II is a sequel of the famous level Fusion by Manix648 and it was verified by MaxiS9. Overview Fusion II is a very well decorated level. The level is primarly orange in color. It is the second level in the "Fusion" trilogy consisting of Fusion, Fusion II and Fusion Z . It is considered a hard demon, but is currently rated as an Insane Demon instead. Gameplay First is an auto section with three beats. Then you are sent in the air. Many people die here since that either they are not ready, or they didn't time thier jumps corrrectly. There is a green jump ring to prevent dying here. Then comes a mini portal with a blue ring inside of it. after hitting the ring, jump and you'll go in a UFO portal. After the UFO, there is a small spam wave. Then, there is an auto mini cube with a green ring. Tap that and you are in a ship. Hold, then tap another green ring. there is a brief robot mode where there is yet another green ring. A platform will send you in the air, with another green ring. After that is a small and simple ball. You are transformed into a mini cube with a platform launching you in the air. The speed is transformed into a double speed ship with some straight flies. There is a UFO section with a ship portal at the end with an orb in it. Then there is a short auto cube. The speed is now 0.5, and you are now a small ship with a quite narrow straight fly when you go through a gravity portal. This ship houses the first coin. After the ship is an auto cube with a moon with the level name FII (Fusion II) in it, with By: Manix648 and Song: Sheol - Xtrullor written underneath. Then the drop happens with the words TIME... TO... DIE!!! popping up right before the infamous "fusion dual". This entire dual is played in triple speed and is filled with background flashes and effects which had become a staple from the first Fusion. It starts as a mixed dual between a C/w. The cube is mostly irrelevant here and you really only need to focus on the wave. Same thing applies when you transform into a short c/Sh right afterwards. After than comes a W/U dual with some spamming involved, then a transition into a S/B with even more spam and straight flying. A w/w gets you into an easy B/w dual before a slow auto part where the rebuilt "Fusion" is shown with the text "It has been Rebuilt... For Destruction". A short auto cube follows and a ufo with some timing involved comes after that. Then a spam wave appears and then a short, easy cube with a jump and green orb, and ball containing the second coin after that. After cube comes an akward transition into a ship with a teleportation and gravity portal to make it more difficult. Then comes a slower double speed mini wave with some timing to it, then a ufo with a couple of orb timings, a tiny mini ship, and a cube with a platform launching you into a short ball before another auto part. As a cube with an entirely black background, the text "It has gotten an... Upgrade" can be read in front of the player. The key to the third coin is also located here where if you jump at the orange flower, you will hit a hidden blue orb which will take you to the key where the text "Sneaky Sneaky... appears above. You are afterwards launced into a ship and the possibly hardest part of the level. It features some tight flying with a bunch of moving objects making the entire ship section much harder. About halfway through the ship, you turn mini for a short moment, and then back again as you go into a short straight fly with more moving objects following. If you were to get the key as stated before, the third coin will appear right under the short straight fly segment as an alternative route. Then you will go into a ufo with some gravity portal timing, and then a slow section with the text "Now this is the end for YOU!" flashing to the beat of the song and "Quote by: EggZera" written in the ground. You jump on an invisible jump pad which will send you to the boss fight. The "Fusion" then appears as a very detailed boss fight with a very active backgroud featuring a lightning bolt shaking to the beat. Unlike the boss fight in Fusion, this one has not only the main part, but also two "arms" added to make it harder. You play as a mini ship througout the entire part as you avoid a bunch of lasers from both the arms and the body. At he end, both arm fly towards you, and managing to avoid them will grant you with a white screen with "YOU WIN!" written in black as the level ends with the same art from the auto right before the drop in the background. Trivia * The same logo art was used for Fusion Z, albeit with a different font. Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with mixed duals Category:Hard demons Category:User Created levels Category:Boss Fight Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Insane Demon